dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Password is Porunga
Password is Porunga (七ッの玉を揃えし者よ... さあ合言葉を言え!, Nana no Tama wo Soroeshi Mono yo... Sa Aikotoba wo le) is the first episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 30, 1991. Its original American air date was September 21, 1999. Summary As Krillin leaves Frieza's spaceship to find Guru and get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password, Gohan admires his new outfit in a lake nearby. Irritated, Vegeta orders Gohan to keep an eye on the Dragon Balls while he takes a nap inside the ship. Meanwhile, Dende carries on his own search for the Earthlings to give them the password. He briefly stumbles across two dead bodies, and panics, believing them to be Krillin and Gohan, but quickly sees that they are Burter and Guldo. While Gohan watches over the Dragon Balls, Captain Ginyu, still trapped in the Namekian Frog's body, appears and tries to sneak one ball away from Gohan, but gets stuck. Gohan notices Ginyu and chases him off. To Ginyu's chagrin, a female frog notices him and chases him as well. Finally, Krillin and Dende meet up again and return to Gohan, who tells them Vegeta is napping inside the ship. Krillin suggests that they sneak the Dragon Balls away and summon the dragon in order to avoid Vegeta making his wish for immortality, and if Vegeta does wake up, it will take him too long to reach them in time. Elsewhere, Nail finally gives out in his fight with Frieza, but before Frieza can finish him, Nail reveals that their whole fight was merely a ploy to buy time for Dende to give the Earthlings the password for the Dragon Balls. Suddenly remembering passing Dende outside Guru's house, Frieza flies off in a rage, leaving Nail to die. Frieza attempts to summon the Ginyu Force, but they do not respond. To his fury, he realises that they have all been defeated. Meanwhile, Dende, Krillin and Gohan summon the dragon, Porunga, and as previously stated by Nail, promises to grant them three wishes. Ginyu watches from afar with a bitter look. Battles *Nail vs. Frieza (first form) Trivia *There is an error with the amount of time it takes Goku to heal in the Medical Machine. In "Captain Ginyu... The Frog", Vegeta says it should not take any more than one hour for Goku to heal completely. However, in this episode, when Krillin and Dende meet back up with Gohan, he says that Vegeta began sleeping one hour ago. But Goku is still trying to heal. If it was one hour ago, then Goku would have been fully healed and would have joined them in the fight against Frieza (it is possible that Vegeta miscalculated the time it would take). *At one point there is an animation error - in two frames at the end of the Frieza/Nail fight, the black "pants" part of Frieza's armor is purple. This was corrected in Dragon Ball Kai. *There is another error when Frieza stopped flying and is wondering why the sky turned so dark his left foot has four toes instead of three. Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z